He is the apple of his eye
by Ruines
Summary: [OS][YAOI][TEZUKAxFUJI] Lorsque l'on prend un Tezuka Kunimitsu par les sentiments, il faut être prêt à les assumer. N'est ce pas Fuji? « Souris moi Kunimitsu. »


**Titre: **He is the apple of his eye

**Auteur:** Ruines

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** OS, YAOI (relation amoureuse masculine), un peu d'humour (je crois), un peu de romance (j'en suis sur), peut-être même un peu OOC (parce que Tezuka Kunimitsu et "romance" dans la même phrase c'est -d'emblée- plutôt louche)

**Paring:** TEZUKAxFUJI

**Source:** Harry Pot... Que... mais, qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi? J'ai du me perdre en chemin...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**He is the apple of his eye**

* * *

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve Fuji ? » 

Le capitaine de l'équipe de tennis de la Seishun Gakuen venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires d'un pas raide, sa veste négligemment posée sur son avant bras. Il rajusta de l'index ses lunettes puis jaugea ses équipiers d'un regard torve.

Ryoma attrapa son sac d'une main, Momo par le col de l'autre et se dirigea vers la sortie du vestiaire. Leur capitaine avait été sur les nerfs durant tout l'entraînement, distribuant tours de piste sur tours de piste à la moindre erreur. Ryoma soupçonnait fortement Fuji Shusuke d'être responsable de la colère du dernier des Tezuka, puisque celui-ci n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez de l'après-midi. A moins que cela ne soit justement parce qu'il n'était pas venu que Tezuka était contrarié. Ryoma haussa les épaules en traînant un Momoshiro geignant derrière lui. Il se foutait comme de la première croquette de Karupin des mouvements d'humeur de son capitaine, mais il n'avait pas apprécié d'en faire les frais, surtout par la faute d'un sécheur.

Aussi n'eut-il aucuns remords à le balancer. Ca lui apprendrait à leur faire payer à tous son absence.

« J'ai vu une tête pleine de cheveux filasses dans le parc derrière l'école. Momo grouille-toi j'ai besoins que tu me ramènes chez moi, je t'offrirais un verre de… »

Personne n'entendit la fin de ses paroles, Momo l'avait installé sur son porte-bagages et pédalait déjà à une vitesse folle, loin de là.

¤¤¤

Kunimitsu poussa le petit portail de fer grinçant du parc d'un geste lent, il avait déjà repéré son camarade près du bac à sable, entouré d'enfant. Il poussa un soupir imperceptible, s'attendant à une excuse bidon.

Il avait été inquiet de ne pas voir arriver Fuji plus tôt. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sécher le club, encore moins pour faire des pâtés de sable accroupi.

Fuji ne portait qu'un fin pull de couleur blanche et son pantalon d'uniforme.

_Il ne doit pas avoir chaud_, pensa Kunimitsu en le voyant frissonner. D'ici, il pouvait presque imaginer les doux cheveux de sa nuque se dresser.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Fuji ? » Commença t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, son sac de sport posé dans l'herbe plus loin.

Fuji ne semblait même pas étonné de le voir ici, à croire qu'il l'attendait. Kunimitsu leva un sourcil ; _L'attendait-il ?_

« Je boude. » Répondit le boudeur, sans lui jeter un regard.

« Oh. »

Kunimitsu n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Fuji agir de cette manière. Les caprices, les bouderies et les enfantillages étaient généralement le lot de Oishi avec Kikumaru. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à leur prodige ?

« … »

« Et je pourrais savoir _pourquoi_ tu boudes ? »

Shusuke écrasa violemment son poing dans la motte de sable qu'il avait formé, éparpillant quelques grains qui allèrent se perdre sur leurs vêtements.

Le capitaine de Seigaku serra plus fort ses mains sur ses genoux, s'attendant maintenant à tout de le part de son équipier. Tout cela lui paraissait totalement surnaturel. Rien que le fait qu'il ne sourit pas était -en soit- étonnant, voire inquiétant. _Pire_, Fuji le regardait maintenant fixement, laissant ses incroyables prunelles cæruleum visibles de tous.

_Est-ce qu'il a toujours eu les yeux aussi bleus ?_ Se demanda Kunimitsu sans baisser le regard.

« Yuuta a dit qu'il me détestait. » Raconta finalement le prodige, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Le capitaine s'en serait écrasé la tête au sol si celui-ci n'avait pas été en sable. Quoique, peut-être pourrait-il y enfoncer la tête de Fuji, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

« Simplement parce que je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de ce… ce Mizutani Hachiro… »

_Oh! Mizuki Hajime_, pensa Kunimitsu, _l'ancien manager de St. Rudolph_.

Tezuka aurait dû se douter que l'humeur de Fuji ne pouvait être due qu'à son jeune frère. Yuuta avait toujours été le seul à atteindre de cette manière Fuji.

Kunimitsu le regarda plus attentivement ; Il s'en était retourné à ses pâtés, battant le sable d'un bout de bois en continuant de blablater. La scène aurait pu avoir quelque chose d'attendrissant s'il ne connaissait pas le caractère mature et posé de son joueur.

« … ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est antipathique, arrogant, calculateur et mauvais au tennis par-dessus le marché ! » Il releva brusquement la tête vers Tezuka, le transperçant de son regard clair « N'est-ce pas que ce n'est pas de ma faute ? »

« Oui, hum. » Tezuka se releva en s'époussetant les genoux « Il faut que tu te reprennes Fuji, tu as loupé un entraînement avec cette histoire et il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise, ce n'est pas digne d'un titulaire de Seigaku. Alors, je ne sais pas, discutes avec Yuuta -si ça peut te faire plaisir- mais ne sèche plus le club. »

Kunimitsu s'apprêtait à quitter le jardin d'enfant, son sac sur l'épaule lorsqu'un murmure l'interrompit. Fuji s'était déplacé et l'avait rejoint dans l'herbe fraîche en quelques rapides foulées. Il se mit face à lui, ses yeux de nouveau clos, un sourire doux aux lèvres :

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait _vraiment_ plaisir ? »

Comme Tezuka ne répondit, ni ne fit un geste, il continua :

« J'aimerais qu'une personne comptant autant pour moi que Yuuta me fasse un beau sourire et me dise qu'elle m'aime. »

Tezuka semblait un peu dépassé, pourtant il demanda :

« Je peux aller chercher Kikumaru si tu le souhaites, il te sourira bien volontiers. »

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. En fait, je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un d'un peu plus introverti, ne souriant que rarement. Comme ça, ce sourire me sera encore plus précieux. »

« Je ne suis pas sur que Kaidoh accepte de te dire '_je t'aime'_… je ne suis même pas sur qu'il accepte de te sourire. »

Shusuke se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

_Ce n'est pas gagné_, pensa t-il.

Son capitaine arborait constamment cet air inaccessible qui ne lui donnait que plus envie de l'approcher. Un peu comme serait attiré un papillon par une lumière, Shusuke se sentait l'envie irrépressible d'être aux côtés de Tezuka. Il rêvait de se brûler les ailes à son contact.

Shusuke laissa échapper un soupir en relevant ses yeux vers le visage de son capitaine.

« Souris-moi Kunimitsu. »

Tezuka sentit ses joues le chauffer et pria pour ne pas rougir trop fort. Cela n'allait _définitivement _pas avec son étiquette de fier et dur capitaine de l'équipe de Seigaku.

Il tenta un vague sourire, mais sa tentative ne devait pas être très concluante puisque Fuji rit discrètement, se cachant derrière une de ses mains. Kunimitsu aurait pu en être vexé si l'image d'un Fuji riant (même à ses dépends) ne lui réchauffait pas tant le cœur.

« Comme ça. » Lui expliqua Fuji en plaçant de chaque côté de sa bouche un de ses index, le faisant frissonner. Il tira doucement ses doigts vers le haut, dessinant un sourire brouillon sur le visage austère.

« Je dois avoir l'air ridicule. » Parvint à articuler Tezuka.

« Oui. » Concéda Fuji pince-sans-rire « Mais il n'y a que moi pour le voir. »

« Nan ! Nous aussi on l'a vu, nyah. »

Kikumaru venait de surgir de derrière une haie de buis, quelques petites feuilles de l'arbuste encore accrochées à sa tignasse. Derrière lui se tenait un Oishi honteux, les oreilles rouges comme chauffées au fer. Il semblait implorer son capitaine et ami du regard de lui pardonner leur intrusion, mais Tezuka intransigeant (et furieux) leur jetait un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon pour eux deux. Même Fuji paraissait gêné de leur présence, les coins de ses lèvres semblaient comme figés dans leurs mouvements.

« On s'inquiétait pour Shusuke. » Se justifia Shuichiro en attrapant rapidement le bras d'un Eiji prêt à se pendre au cou de l'aîné des Fuji « Mais comme il a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, on va y aller maintenant. N'est-ce pas Eiji ? »

Il jeta un regard lourd de sens à son binôme, dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire de fripouille. Kikumaru passa un bras en travers des épaules du jeune homme brun et ils partirent tous deux, non sans envoyer un dernier '_coucou_' de la main à Kunimitsu et Shusuke.

De nouveau seul, Tezuka reporta son regard sur Fuji, les sourcils arqués.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sourire ? » Demanda t-il en parlant de la bouille canaille qu'avait adressé Kikumaru à Oishi.

Fuji l'observa d'un drôle d'air avant de lui servir exactement le même sourire. Ses prunelles à peine visibles d'entre ses paupières mi-closes lui renvoyaient un regard langoureux _électrisant_ qui firent tout oublier à Tezuka. Tout, sauf ce petit bout d'homme qui lui faisait face, et qui lui donnait des envies… _d'homme_.

« Tu n'as pas oublié la deuxième partie de mon souhait, hein Kunimitsu ? » Il insista particulièrement sur l'emploi du prénom, le laissant rouler sur sa langue de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Tezuka l'observa attentivement de derrière ses lunettes quelques longues secondes avant de se pencher vers lui :

« Je. T'aime. » Lui souffla t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il se releva doucement et ne fût pas déçu du spectacle ; Fuji semblait s'être empourpré de la tête au pied.

« Et je te le répèterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra si c'est le prix à payer pour que plus jamais tu ne t'absentes sans me mettre au courant. »

Shusuke sourit tendrement.

Les sourires et l'amour de Kunimitsu avaient autant de valeur pour lui que ceux de son petit frère, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Avoues que c'est surtout parce que tu étais tellement énervé que tu en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux plus jeunes et que tu crains une mutinerie. » Le taquina t-il en grattouillant du bout des doigts les flancs de l'héritier Tezuka.

Kunimitsu laissa échapper un rire bref avant d'approcher dangereusement sa bouche de la sienne :

« Les plus jeunes non, mais Echizen j'en mettrais ma main au feu. » Conclut-il avec un sourire.

Un sourire que lui mangea Shusuke. Parce qu'il adorait les lèvres souriantes de Kunimitsu, mais il aimait plus encore les lèvres souriantes de Kunimitsu sur ses propres lèvres souriantes.

¤¤¤

« ATCHOUM ! »

« Allons bon, tu es malade ? »

« Je sais pas, j'ai eu comme un grand frisson. »

Momoshiro resserra sa prise sur la taille du plus jeune des titulaires en bisouillant sa nuque :

« Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, un petit bout de truc par là. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds sur le fandom PoT... et on ne m'y reprendra plus. Cette petite parenthèse était un cadeau pour une madame qui se reconnaitra. J'espère malgré tout que vous aurez passé un bon moment dessus. 

A bientôt (chez notre bon ami Harry Potter).

Ruines.

**PS**: Le titre est une petite expression anglaise que je trouvais rigolote et qui -en français- serait traduite par : "Il tiens à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux"


End file.
